The Great Final War (written version)
For the video series, see The Great Final War. The Great Final War is a story written by Thunderbirds101. It depicts the events of the Microsoft Sam Movie and the then cancelled series The Great Final War, albeit with alterations to follow exact continuity in the War Trilogy, following the war in the Rofl Island Chain. The story depicts the aftermath of Operation Downfall, the opening skirmishes following Downfall, and the main war itself. The story more or less depicts the final series in the War Trilogy as Thunderbirds101 originally envisioned it. The written story will not be published now that the video series has been restarted. Plot Picking up immediately after the devastating events of the War in the Rofl Island Chain, Microsoft Sam and Mike, RIA officer James Rofl, the Rofl Robot, as well as the five other members of Roflcopter Squad reel from the aftermath of Operation Downfall. Their isolation does not last long as they make contact with at least one of their outside allies. Meanwhile, the sinister Supreme AI, reveling in her major victory, plans her next deadly moves, sure to be just as devastating as her prior operations. Part 1 - Ascension Part 1 will cover The Microsoft Sam Movie. Part 2 - Onslaught Part 2 will cover the first half of The Great Final War. Part 3 - Vengeance Part 3 will cover the second half of The Great Final War. Differences between video and written versions *Several characters are omitted in the written version, specifically ones that appeared in the Microsoft Sam Movie that were not present during the final minutes of the War in the Rofl Island Chain. *New scenes and dialogue have been added or in the written version, while other scenes have been omitted or altered. *New original characters and weapons have been added in the written version. Characters to appear Note: Characters highlighted in italics are deceased; characters with (N) are new characters that are to appear in the written version and were not plotted to appear in the cancelled video version. Protagonists *'Microsoft Sam ' *'Microsoft Mike ' *'The ROFL Robot ' *'Hacker ' *'Shadow ' *'Bacon ' *'Taco ' *'Thunderbirds101' *'AT88TV ' *'James ROFL ' *'Rooster' *'SMGReturns' *'Colonel Augustus Awesome-Face (N)' *'Captain Mootrain (N)' Antagonists *'The Supreme AI ' *'Commander Ubuntux ' *'Vye Russ' (Leader of Virussia) *'Va Vreeleesukeevyeruss Vista' *'Yu Maad Bero' (Leader of Umadistan) *'Rah Ful' (Leader of Kyroflistan) *'Buheye Nao' (Leader of Azerbainow) *'Tac-Hob-El' (Leader of Tacomenistan) *'Mai-Rah-Fulkop-Terrgos Swahswahswah' *'Tah Kos' (Leader of Tacojikistan) *'Devil's Hell Star ' *'Mr. Information Robot Mark V ' *'The Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms' *'Radar Overseer Clark/Kiril Linuxov' *'Vlad Roflzov (N)' *'Deputy Commander Varontux (N)' Neutral *'The Supreme Mainframe' News *'February 8, 2013' - Chapter 1 of Part 1 to be released on February 9 on Thunderbirds101's WordPress blog. *'March 15, 2013' - Work has come to a complete standstill. No progress has been made in weeks. *'March 27, 2013' - Written story shelved. Category:Story Category:Work in Progress Category:Project on Hold Category:Cancelled Series Category:Non-Canon